


Rough tough naughty nurse rip it up now make it hurt

by WildChildRed41



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5981542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildChildRed41/pseuds/WildChildRed41
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shit you’re bored, he’s bored let’s find out if you have a brutal rough kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough tough naughty nurse rip it up now make it hurt

You were in the Milano, actually that’s all you ever were, and you were getting bored. You had begged rocket to make some stops here and there but according to him, ‘we’re on a mission and we aint got no times for stops to appease your boredom’ you scoffed at his attitude, you were sure everyone else was getting bored. Gamora barely came out of her room unless she needed to do something, Groot would keep you company but you could only take so much ‘I am groot’ responses, Drax well everything you talked about it would go right over his head. But the only person it didn’t seem to affect was Peter. He was happily listening to his music once again while dancing. Your eyes wandered down to this pelvis area, as he shook his hip you couldn’t take your eyes away. He caught you staring. “Like what you see (y/n).” he moved them more, you blushed and tried to go back to whatever book you had next to you. “Come on I know you aren’t really reading. You’re bored, I’m bored let’s do something fun.” He grinned, peter had always came on to you but you never actually wanted it to happen, you guys were partners and nothing more. But shit he did make a good offering. He leaned down placing his hands on either side of you, he brushed his lips against yours, and it sent shivers down your spine. He smiled devilishly and crashed his lips back onto yours, he slid his tongue into your mouth and played with your tongue before you both began fighting for dominance.

He was already shirtless and while he tangled with your bra you were able to leave bite marks all over his neck, he moaned and pulled your hair to get you to stop. Finally he pulled your bra off and tossed it onto the floor, you thanked god you didn’t put on a shirt because this was getting heated. You moved your head to his nipples, sucking one while playing with the other, he was breathing hard as he ran his hand down your back while the other played with your breasts. Your hand wondered down to his jeans, undoing them you took his clothed boner in your hand and began to stroke him, the moans escaping his mouth gave you such a rush you were ready for him. You pulled his cock out and began working it, while you began to finger yourself in the process. Peter couldn’t take much more and soon he was lifting you up and pushing your back up against the side of the ship, with one swift movement your panties were off and onto the floor. “P-peter are you sure about this?” you asked, I mean shit you both were practically naked by now, “Yeah why are you having second thoughts cuz if you are we can stop and pretend it never happened.” You whimpered and bit your bottom lip, “N-no just please I can’t take it anymore.” With a sly grin he said, “Are you sure (y/n)? I can get a little bit rough at times. And to be perfectly honest I don’t think you could handle me when I get like that.” You smirked, “Please Quill if this is anything like your one nighters then I’m not in much for a ride.” “And if it’s not?” “Then show me.” You growled into his ear cutting him off from any further comebacks. “With pleasure doll.”

He took his middle and index finger and pushed them into you. He used those fingers to spread your pussy out wider, and holy shit did that feel amazing. You were moaning and arching your back against the ship’s wall as he bit onto your neck. The more you moaned the faster he got and harder. “Hold up,” he said placing you back down onto the bench like beam, he had taken off his pants now and soon his boxers followed after. He had looked through a tool box and pulled out some rope. “You really wanna see how rough I can get?” he questioned you and all you could do was nod, “Yes Star-lord.” He smirked while binding your wrists together, “I don’t have anything to tie you up against so your wrists being bound will do. Besides this will stop you from hitting me if I do hurt you.” You rolled your eyes, “When have I ever slapped you?” your eyes looked down at his erection, you licked your lips watching his cock twitch and slightly move side to side as he stepped back to admire his knot tying skills. “I promise to untie you if it starts to hurt okay (y/n).” Peter assured you and you nodded. “Now turn around and bend over.”

You arched your ass up, which was a little hard to do considering the coldness of the metal against your bare skin, Peter positioned himself behind you and smacked your ass hard and you almost fell over if not for his grip on your sides. A whimper fell from your lips. He leaned forwards to whisper into your ear his cock grazing your opening and you moaned growing anxious. “How bad do you want me?” he cooed.

“Peter please, don’t make me beg, you know how much I want it now just give it to me.” You said angrily.

Peter chuckled and licked the crook of your neck before retreating back to his original position. He spread your legs and with your ass in the air he smiled down at the sight before him. Running his hands around your ass he gripped your cheek, squeezed them hard before slapping you again. His hands went back up to your hips and dug his nails into you. You moaned softly when he spread your lips and put two fingers inside of you. He began to finger fuck you slowly before removing them and bringing them up to his lips. Taking them into his mouth and sucking it dry, he moaned out, “You taste delicious.” This caused you to blush hard, he began teasing your opening with the head of his cock, and with one thrust slammed himself into you. You bit down on your lip while he stroked the inside of you, stretching you to accommodate his size. And sweet Jesus was he big. Pulling out all the way, he teased you before slamming into again. Each stroke deeper than the last, and harder. You could feel his balls slapping against you.

It wasn’t long until he pulled all the way out and asked you to turn around. You did so and he took hold of your wrists pulling you to where he wanted you to go. You had you against the door, you hoped no one would open it or they’d get a nice surprise. He picked you up in his arms and lowered you onto his cock, he began thrusting in and out of you while bouncing you. He did the same treatment to your neck as you had done to his. You really couldn’t take much more of it. The thickness of his cock filled you up and hit all the right spots, you were practically fighting yourself from cumming. He growled into your neck as he rammed harder into you, your legs wrapping around him tighter trying to keep him going.

Once again you were moved to a different spot, this time the floor, you had grown hot from the body contact so the coolness of the metal didn’t bother you as much, and he even untied your hands for you. He rammed into you without even a warning, the roughness of him made you soaking wet, with each thrust you heard a slick clapping noise and you moaned while raking your nails down his back, almost drawing blood, suddenly he picked up his pace going harder and faster shit he was getting deep, balls deep, you felt your eyes roll into the back of your head as he moaned your name, you were getting ready to cum and you went all out.

You were screaming his name, begging him not to stop, practically using his first, last and even his nickname anything to get him to cum inside you. And when it finally happened it was pure bliss, you both had come together, with your walls tightening around his cock and his load filling you up you laid breathless against the floor, your hair a mess and your body sweaty. He laid next to you and stated, “Next time we should try to make it to my bed it’d be a lot more comfortable and easier to hide your screams.” You chuckled, “It’s a deal Peter, when do you want me in your bed?” he raised his eyebrows in surprise and smiled, “After dinner. I can’t wait for my desert.” You laughed at the lame joke and got up gathering your clothes, dressing yourself before heading back to your room.


End file.
